familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fannie Lewis Kinnan (1821-1906)/biography
}} Fannie Lewis Kinnan's Ancestry My Research, 27 Apr 2002: Fannie L. (1821-1906), was the second wife of John H. Kidd (1813-1875). Fannie is Fannie L. Kinnan, born Aug 1821 in Romulus, Seneca, NY. She was the daughter of Lewis Kinnan. born about 1788 in Virginia. Lewis married Jennie Morgan. Lewis' parents were Joseph Kinnan (1755-1791) and Mary Lewis (1763-1848). Mary had spent many years in Indian captivity, but was later rescued by her brother Jacob Lewis in the Mid-West. Mary Lewis was the daughter of Zephaniah Lewis (1736-1777) and Ann Doty, a descendant of Edward Doty the Mayflower immigrant. It's all in Volume I of the "Somerset County Historical Quarterly" for 1912, pages 179-190, which has been sitting on my hard drive for years while I was searching for Fannie L elsewhere. Fannie is mentioned as the wife of a Kidd, living in Elizabeth, NJ, in the article "'Aunt Polly' Kinnan; and Indian Tragedy of the Eighteenth Century" by Rev. Oscar M. Voorhees. Source: Robin M.'s query at Ancestry.com Message Boards, 30 Jul 2003, http://boards.ancestry.com/thread.aspx?mv=flat&m=39&p=surnames.kinnan ' Fannie L Kinnan (1821-1906) married John H Kidd (1813-1875) as second wife about 1860 and had a son Lewis M Kidd (1861-1907). Lewis married Emily Bontgen. In 1887, Lewis moved to Mexico to work on the railroad and in 1907 he was shot and killed there. Before he left Elizabeth, NJ, he made his will. In it, he mentions that when his mother dies, he wants her buried in his father's plot at Evergreen Cemetery, Hillside, NJ, next to his (dead) sister Jennie. However, no Jennie is listed on the cemetery plot list. Was Fannie married before and his sister in a different family plot? The will also mentions Lewis' cousin John J. Lowden. Since I don't know Fannie's siblings and spouses, does anyone know who he is? Fannie moved to Mexico about 1905 and died there in 1906. The executor of her son's will didn't follow it, because Lewis and Fannie Kidd are buried in Monclova, Mexico, still. Additional notes *'1906 Source: "Elizabeth Daily Journal" (Elizabeth, New Jersey), August 22, 1906 Mrs. John Kidd Mrs. Fannie L. Kidd, widow of Captain John Kidd, died yesterday at the home of her son, Louis Kidd, at Monclova, Mexico, where she had gone about a year ago. Mrs. Kidd was about 84 years old, and her home was downtown for many years. Her late husband was an early settler in the lower part of the city, and for many years was the freight agent of the Central Railroad Company at the steamboat wharves. Mrs. Kidd was a member of the Fulton Street Methodist Episcopal Church. After her husband's death she lived in the homstead on Franklin Street until a short time before going to Mexico with her son, who went to that country as a locomotive engineer, and is now a division superintendent of the railroad. Mrs. Kidd is survived also by a stepson, John H. Kidd, and a stepdaughter Mrs. Frank Wahl, of Grand View, in Somerset county. There are also grandchildren. Category:Biography pages